Hokage
thumb|Hokage kapa Hokage (火影, Senka vatre) je titula vođe, odnosno Kagea sela skrivenog u lišću. Za hokagea se obično bira najmudriji i najjači nindža u selu. Do sada je vladalo ukupno sedam hokagea. Pregled Titula Hokagea je kreirana od strane Haširame Sendžua na zahtev Feudalnog Lorda Države Vatre. Ime Hokage predstavlja šinobija koji štiti selo lišća iz senke. Selo lišća je kroz celu radnju mange i anime imalo šest hokagea, sa sedmim koji je odabran u Poglavlju 700. Uglavnom prethodni Hokage bira novog. U slučaju da prethodni umre savet sela bira novog hokagea. Predloge daju prošli hokagei i kandidat mora imati veliku snagu(da bude jedan od najjačih u selu) i da ima visoku inteligenciju i instinkt za vđenje države i rata. Haširama je spasao selo od Kurame, i njegova žena je postala prvi Džindžuriki. Tobirama je učestvovao u Prvom Svetskom Šinobi Ratu, i spasao svoj tim. Hirunzen je izvojevao pobede u prva tri Svetska Šinobi Rata. Nasledio ga je Minato, koji je poginuo zapečativši Kuramu u Naruta. Hirunzen je kasnije poginuo zapečativši Oročimaruove ruke. Cunde je bil u komi od Pejnove invazije do Četvrog Svetskog Šinobi Rata. Nakon što je Tim 7 spasao svet od Kaguje, predala je titulu Kakašiju. A sada aktuelni Hokage je Naruto. Lista Hokage-a Prvi Hokage :Glavni članak: Haširama Sendžu Haširama Sendžu (千手柱間'') je proglašen za zvaničnog '''Prvog Hokagea' (初代火影, Shodai Hokage) Sela Lišća. Njegova ogromna snaga i sposobnosti su ga učinili drugom osobom u istoriji koja je pored Hagoroma Ocucukija ponela nadimak Bog Šinobija (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami). Nakon preuzimanja pozicije, on biva izazvan na konačnu bitku sa svojim rivalom Madarom Učihom koji je pretio da će uništiti i njega i selo uz pomoć devetorepe lisice ali Haširama pobeđuje, ubija Madaru i dovodi zver u posed svog sela. Zatim, nakon što Kurama dospeva u posed Konohe, Haširama koristi svoj drveni stil da pohvata sve preostale repate zveri. Malo nakon toga, na Haširamino instistiranje biva sazvan prvi u istoriji Samit Pet Kage nako kome iznosi svoju ideju u podeli moći između šinobi sela raspodelom repatih zver koje je hokage prethodno pohvatao. Nakon nekoliko godina mira i uspešne vladavine, Haširama umirne pod nerazjašnjenim okolnostima i predaje titulu svom mlađem bratu Tobirami Sendžuu. Drugi Hokage :Glavni članak: Tobirama Sendžu Tobirama Sendžu '''(千手扉間) postaje '''Drugi Hokage (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage) Sela Lišća. Za vreme svoje vladavine, Tobirama je uspeo da ojača ekonomiju sela lišća, osnaži državne institucije, i osnuje Vojne Policije Sela kao i jedinica ANBU crnih operativaca. U nekom trenutku za vreme vladavine, Tobirama je potpisao mir sa selom oblaka kako bi učvrstio dobrosusedske odnose između dve nacije. Tokom potpisivanja mira, zlatni i srebrni brat, Kinkaku i Ginkaku su napali Tobiramu i Drugog Raikagea i teško ih ranili. Pred kraj svog života Tobirama je učestvovao kao vođa svog sela u Prvom Svetskom Šinobi Ratu. Negde za vreme rata, zajedno sa timom sastavljenim od njegovih učenika bio je prinuđen na beg pred jedinicom latnog roga, najelitnijom jedinicom sela oblaka. U želi da njegovi učenici prežive, Tobirama se žrtvuje kao mamac ali stiže da proglasi Hiruzena Sarutobija za svog naslednika. Treći Hokage :Glavni članak: Hiruzen Sarutobi Hirunzen Sarutob'''i (猿飛ヒルゼン) je postao '''Treći Hokage (三代目火影, Sandaime Hokage) Sela Lišća. U periodu u kom je živeo, njegove sposobnosti su smatrane superiornim, što je uzrokovalo da postane treća osoba proglašena nadimkom Bog Šinobija (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami), pored Haširame Sendžua i Hagoroma Ocucukija. U ranim godinama svoje vladavine, Hiruzen je dobio tročlani tim genina na upravljanje sastavljen od Džeraje, malog genija Oročimarua, i Cunade, unuke prvog hokagea. U II Šinobi Ratu, Hiruzen je predvodio snage Konohe, dok su njegovi učenici velikim pobedama doveli selo da pobede nad nepirijateljem. Nakon dugog perioda mira, izbija III Svetski Šinobi Rat, u kome Hiruzen još jednom dobija odgovornost da vodi svoj narod u ovoj surovoj bici. I ako snage sela lišća bivaju nadjačane, Konoha uspeva da odnese pobedu u ratu zahvaljujući brzini i sposobnostima Minata Namikazea, kao i Hiruzenovoj izvrsnoj diplomatiji. Po završetku rata, Hiruzen, već u svojim kasnim četrdesetima odlučuje da je vreme da proglasi novog hokagea. Četvrti Hokage :Glavni članak: Minato Namikaze Minato Namikaze '(波風ミナト) postaje 'Četvrti Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage) Sela Lišća. Zasluge u III Šinobi Ratu, su ga učinile jako poznatim širom sveta i po svojoj brzini je postao poznat kao Žuti treptaj sela lišća (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō, English TV: Yellow Flash of the Leaf). Njegovinu vladavinu obeležio je kratak period mira. Međutim, u noći kada je trebalo da se porodi njegova žena Kušina, drugi džindžuriki Kurame, u selu se pojavio maskirani nindža Tobi, koji otima devetorepu lisicu iz Kušine, i počinje da uništava selo uz pomoć nje. Minato i seljani su do nekle uspeli da zaustave pretnu, ali videvši da nema drugog načina da porazi zver, mladi hokage koristi pečat kosača smrti kako bi načinio svog novorođenog sina Naruta džindžurikijem i spasao Konohu. Peti Hokage [[Фајл:Tsunade_as_Hokage-0.png|thumb|220x220px|Peti Hokage, Cunade Sendžu]] :Glavni članak: Cunade ''Sendžu' Cunade Sendžu '(綱手) je '''Peti Hokage '(五代目火影, Godaime Hokage) Sela Lista. Ona je jedna od '''Tri Legendarna Sanina. Ona je poznata po svom Medicinskom Nindžicuu. Kao mlada nije imala sreće, jer joj je poginuo brat, Navaki Sendžu, i onaj u koga je bila zaljubljena, Dan Kato. Njen predlog je usvojen, da svaki tim ima jednog medicinskog nindžu. Ona nije uopšte poginula, i vodila je Konohu u Četvrtom Svetskom Šinobi Ratu. Ona je takođe unuka Prvog Hokagea. Ona je bila učenica Trećeg Hokagea. Šesti Hokage :Glavni članak: Kakaši Hatake Kakši Hatake '(はたけカカシ) je 'Šesti Hokage (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage) Sela Lista. Nakon dobijanja Šaringana, Kakaši je dobio nadimak Nindža Kopir Kakaši '(コピー忍者のカカシ, ''Kopī Ninja no Kakashi) i '''Kakaši od Šaringana (写輪眼のカカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi). Kao dete je učestvovao u Trećem Svetskom Šinobi Ratu, kada je i dobio Šaringan. Preživeo je i Oročimaruovu i Pejnovu (odnosno Nagato ga je oživeo) invaziju na Selo Lista. Preživeo je i Četvrti Šinobi Svetski Rat, nakon koga je postao Šest Hokage. Kakaši je sin Sakuma Hatakea. Kao mali nije imao sreće, jer mu se otac ubio. Sedmi Hokage thumb|220x220px|Sedmi Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki :Glavni članak: Naruto Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki '''(うずまきナルト) je '''Sedmi Hokage (七代目火影, Nanadaime Hokage) Sela Lista. Odmah po rođenju su mu poginuli su mu roditelji, i u njemu je zapečaćena Devetorepa Lisica. Naruto je imao grozno detinjstvo. Preživeo je Oročimaruovu invaziju na Selo Lista Stekao je slavu nakon što je pobedio Šest Staza Bola. Doneo je pobedu Šinobi Savezu. Zajedno sa Saskeom Učihom i Sakurom Haruno je pobedio Džubija, i zapečatio Kaguju. Oženio se Hinatom Hjuga, i pobedio Toneri Ocucukija. Kakaši mu je predao titulu Hokagea. On je jedini Hokage koji je bio Genin pre postavljanja na ovu poziciju. On je sin Četvrtog Hokagea, a učenik Šestog Hokagea i jednog od Tri Legendarna Sanina, Džeraje. Kandidati za poziciju Hokagea Oročimaru thumb|220x220px|Oročimaru Oročimaru '(大蛇丸) je jedan od tri Sanina i borio se na strani Konohe u Drugom Šinobi Ratu. Bio je kandidat za poziciju Četvrtog Hokagea neposredno pre Minata Namikazea, jer je bio odličan kandidat za tu poziciju. Njegov zahtev je teška srca odbio tadašnji Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, zbog Oročimaruove skrivene anbicije i manjka ljubavi prema sopstvenom selu. Džeraja thumb|220x220px|Džeraja '''Džeraja '(自来也) je kao i Oročimaru jedan od Sanina i mnogo puta je brano Konohu. Prvobitno je bio kandidat za Četvrtog Hokagea, nakon što je Oročimaruov zahtev odbijen, ali je u to vreme boravio u Selu Kiše, pa je umesto njega izabran Minato Namikaze. Drugi put ga je savet sela nominovao za Petog Hokagea, ali je Džeraja odbio uz obrazloženje da je Cunade bolji kandidat od njega. Danzo Šimura thumb|220x220px|Danzo Šimura 'Danzo Šimura '(志村ダンゾウ) je veliki deo svog života bio jedan od članova saveta Konohe. Postao je kandidat za Šestog Hokagea, i bio je na vlasti dok je Cunade bila u komi. Prisustvovao je Kage Samitu održanom u Zemlji Gvožđa, potom je ubijen od strane Saskea Učihe. Ostali Hokagei Promenjeni Četvrti Hokage thumb|220x220px|Kizaši Haruno U Gendžicu svetu u Naruto Filmu: ''Put do nindže ''Kizaši Haruno '(春野キザシ)'' je Četvrti Hokage, isto kao i Minato umro je štiteći selo u velikom ratu u koji je Konoha upala. Zanimljivosti *Haširama Sendžu je želeo da titulu Prvog Hokagea ponese Madara Učiha, međutim Tobirama se nije složio, kao i selo, pa je Madara napustio selo. *Kakaši bi postao Šesti Hokage da se Cunade nije probudlia iz kome, ali kasnije je postao. *Asuma je rekao da Šikamaru ima najbolje predispozicije da postane Hokage, ali da on neće biti Hokage jer je previše lenj. *Oročimaru je bio veliki kandidat za četvrtog hokagea, ali zvog manjka ljubavi prema selu, Hirunzen ga nije proglasio njegovim naslednikom. * Od svih Hokagea jedino Minato nije proglasio zvanično svog naslednika. * Tobirama je jedini Hokage koji nije prikazan sa Hokage kapom. * Od sedmoro Hokagea, troje njih je iz Sendžu klana. * Hirunzen Sarutobi je jedini Hokage koji je učestvovao u sva Četiri Svetska Šinobi Rata. * U manga epilogu, poznat je Sedmi Hokage, međutim i prethodna dva Hokagea su još uvek živa (Kakaši i Cunade) što znači da su i oni još uvek zvanično na vlasti. * Svih sedmoro Hokagea su se držali "Volje Vatre" koja je evoluirala od Haširaminih osećanja i ljubavi prema svom selu, međutim prva osoba koja je imala volju vatre je bio Ašura Ocucuki, mlađi sin Mudraca šest staza, i njegov naslednik. Категорија:Nindža Rankovi